


Top

by Nikello



Series: Collection of Nikki's Comments on Jonnie's Stories [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikello/pseuds/Nikello
Summary: I just want to be allowed love Mello in peace!Matt: Neveeeeeer. He is MINE.Mello: You can both worship me.





	Top

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my comments on Jonnie's Instagram. 
> 
> "Top Mello. On top of ME..." 😂
> 
> Jonnie: "Change the record. Let Mello fuck Jeevas in peace." 
> 
> Me: "No!"
> 
> [I have no idea where I'm gonna go with this]

"Who do you thinks tops, Matt or Mello?" Some random mafia hoe asked me one day.

[I don't mean Jonnie, she's not in my mafia gang]

"Mello on top! On top of ME!" I yelled. 

She rolled her eyes, "I should have known." 

"Mello, get on top of me!" I shouted across the room at him. 

He was already making his wtf face. 

"Stay away from me! I have a boyfriend!" He shouted back. 

"But I love you too." 

"I don't fucking care. Stop staring at me like you want to devour me. It's creepy. You're weird." 

"Oh, I'M weird. Says you," I snorted.

Mello reached for his gun but Rod stopped him. 

"Nikki, stop harrassing Mello. And Mello, stop reacting to her."

"Ok. I'm sorry, Mello."

My face was burning as I ran from the room so I could cry my eyes out. I knew he found me weird but I hadn't meant to hurt or harrass him. I cared about him. I'd just have to accept and support MattxMello. I couldn't go back there but there was no other way to leave the building, so I just sat in a tiny storeroom and cried.

It wasn't long before I heard the noise of clacking heels. I recognised it instantly as Mello. God, he's right, I AM creepy.

"Nikki, come out!"

"I'm pansexual but I mostly like guys."

There was silence and then;

"I meant come out of the room," He said.

My face burnt even redder as I left the room, still sniffing. I was shocked when he pulled me into a hug. I'd expected to be scolded and/or fired. Instead he held me and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I won't ever mention my crush on you again." 

"Sssh, it's ok. There's someone who wants to hear all about your crush on me."

He let go of me and Matt appeared. 

"Oh Hell," I thought. "He's gonna beat me up." 

"Hey, don't look so scared, I don't bite. That's more Mello's style," He grinned at me around the cigarette in his mouth. 

I looked at Mello, then back to Matt. They were both grinning and I had no idea what the fuck was going on. 

"Mello says you want him." 

"Here it comes," I thought. 

"I'm sorry! Again! Just kill me and get it over with." 

Matt stood forward and put his hands on my arms. 

"We're not going to kill you. We have a better idea. Right, Mello?" 

"Yeah, Jeevas wants a threesome. I haven't managed to fuck the bi-ness out of him yet. He still likes girls." 

"That's not how it works," Matt and I said together. 

Mello grunted. 

"Well, whatever my babey wants, he gets."

"Mello, stop lying. You want this as much as I do. You're the one who keeps talking about her."

"Shut up, Matt. Let's go home and fuck right now." 

"You've got to be kidding me," I interrupted. 

They both stared at me. 

"Is Matt too ugly? Just make him wear a Mello mask. Or close your eyes and pretend you're having sex with two Mellos." 

"Christ, Mello. One of you is bad enough. Your ego is bigger than your -" Mello glared at him. "Uh, than your bar of chocolate." 

Mello snapped off a piece of the bar of chocolate in his hand. He was never without one. 

"Why can't I date my chocolate instead?" He sighed. "I love you, Chocolate-kun. You don't answer me back." 

There was an awkward silence. 

"Anyway..." I continued. "That's not what I meant. Matt is fine as fuck. But I've waited forever for this. Well, two years. I'm having you both right here, right now." 

Matt shrugged and started kissing me. Mello was on top of me a second later. 

[I wanna go watch stuff. Maybe someday I'll write about our threesomes. For now, I'm just teasing. Sorry for more trash. It's fun though, for me anyway] 

Ps. I was punished by Master Keehl. Of course. But I liked it. Of course.


End file.
